


Guiding Light

by lettersbyelise



Series: Drarry Discord Monthly Drabble Challenge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, First Love, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Secret Relationship, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersbyelise/pseuds/lettersbyelise
Summary: Draco and Harry have been meeting in secret since the beginning of Eighth Year, hiding heated kisses and fumbling hand jobs in broom closets and dark alcoves.Tonight, Draco wants to see Harry.





	Guiding Light

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the June 2018 Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge.  
> Prompt by [magpie_fngrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpie_fngrl): "Lumos" (429 words - yes, I promise you, this one is 429 words. AO3 is _wrong)_
> 
> Dear [Bixgirl1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgirl1), thank you!!! For the beta, and for making me laugh <33

“Wait. Wait. Harry.” 

Draco puts his hands on Harry’s shoulders, halting his movements. With a frustrated growl, Harry complies. His cock twitches deliciously inside Draco’s arse. Draco curses himself for stopping this, stopping them, but— “I want to see you.”

Harry laughs against his neck, a soft exhale of warm breath. “You can see me anytime.”

Draco shakes his head in the dark. “I never get to see you when we—when we do this.”

“You can say the word  _ fuck, _ you know. When we're... well. Fucking.” His smile tickles Draco's ear. He still doesn't move. He's enjoying this. The bastard loves tormenting him, even when Draco clearly brought this torment on to himself.

He grabs his wand, waves it above his head:  _ “Lumos.” _  Three little spheres of opalescent blue light escape from the tip and settle just a few inches above them, casting silvery shadows on the ceiling of his four-poster bed, on the rugged beauty of Harry's face.

They've been meeting in secret since the beginning of Eighth Year, hiding their heated kisses and fumbling hand jobs in broom closets and dark alcoves. It’s only recently that Harry has taken to joining Draco inside the velvety shelter of his bed, unbeknownst to his roommates. They cast spell after spell around them when Harry sneaks under the covers— _ Mufflatio, Desillusionment, Opacitus— _ and then Harry unwraps Draco’s clothes like he's a present.

Draco is Harry's first, and Harry is Draco's. He doesn’t know what he’s ever done to deserve such good luck. He doesn’t want to question it too much, lest karma gets a wake-up call and snatches it all away from him.

Tonight, Draco wants to see him. The lights of his  _ Lumos _ pulsate faintly along with his heartbeat. He would be embarrassed by how much it reveals of him, if not for the look of adoration in Harry's eyes.

“That was a brilliant idea,” Harry whispers. He leans in to kiss Draco. Pulls back to gaze at him with a smirk. “Can I move now?”

“Git,” Draco sighs, clenching around the thick length of Harry's cock inside him and making him gasp. He snickers. “Yeah, that'll show you, Potter.”

Harry retaliates with a slow, languid push and Draco stifles a moan.

“You were saying?” Harry murmurs in his ear.

“I wasn’t. Keep going, you—bloody bastard.”

Above them, Draco's  _ Lumos _ flickers in time with Harry's thrusts, in time with Draco's body meeting his, in time with his heart beating a disorderly rhythm of  _ I think I might be a little bit in love with you. _

Draco closes his eyes, and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are lovely!
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lettersbyelise)!


End file.
